


诀别

by Lo_Rain



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: But Relief, M/M, No Romance, no forgiveness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 他们彼此都要迈向未来。
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Siren Sorrento





	诀别

寒风割着脸颊，腥味铺面而来。

苏兰特手提皮箱，站在阿提卡的尽头，陡峭的悬崖下翻滚着昏暗的海水，天与海平面的交界处已是混沌一片，这里本是水手们扬帆远航前瞭望家乡的最后一眼。

他看着海天交接的尽头处，某个光点极速的上升，而后冷却。

小时候他对海的印象淡薄，说不清是喜爱还是厌恶，因为太过疏远，他从来没有实感。父母带着他跨过国境，母亲牵着他的手，他们一起坐在沙滩上，这样的机会一年里也不会有几次，自从父亲离开之后这个家后习惯便取消了，他是他们唯一的孩子。于是他去了维也纳，几个月后又讪讪而归，他讨厌那里的空气，他也讨厌自己的身份。只有音乐让他释然，只有在剧院里听见新的乐曲时，他会暂时忘却不快的记忆，然后他的理智就会找上他，告诉他，你不该在这里。

苏兰特放弃了继续进修的机会，他也没有办法再走下去了。他只是紧紧地握着手里的那根笛子，始终没有放开，如今笛子也还是完好无损的陪在他身边。

病床前，母亲对他说“不用在意我了，去追寻你的梦想，向前迈进吧。”

他以沉稳的嗓音回答：“好的。”

但他心里却想着那个人，那个很久之前抛弃了母亲，也抛弃了自己的人，他不打算原谅那个家伙，哪怕未来那个男人回来寻求谅解，他也不会同意。“这里已经没有你的位置了”，如果能再见面，他打算那么说。

他是不是也对另一个恨之入骨的人说过这句话呢？不对，他已经不恨了。

母亲终究还是走了，在两个星期后的午后，苏兰特翻开了报纸，便如愿的找到了曾经与自己姓氏相同的那个人的下落。

自杀，医生如此定论、殉情，媒体如此报道。他死在了异国他乡，他死在了海洋的那头，他死在了一个陌生女人的身边，他唯独没有选择这里，他唯独没有回首往事。

于是他放下报纸，握住了伸向他的那双手，男人的手上带有海洋的潮气，跟在男人身后，苏兰特纵身跃入海中。

石柱直耸入天际，水波漂浮在头顶，蓝色的发尾微微晃动着。

“ _Siren_ ”，男人这么称呼自己，“ _Siren，_ 你喜欢音乐”，男人这么判断。

“……”苏兰特透过他紫红色的眸子望着眼前的人，但这是无用功，谁也看不透他，卡萨曾经想偷窥他的内心，没人知道结果如何，卡萨自己也绝口不提。

狄蒂丝谈及那个男人话语间就隐约有股骄傲感，艾尔扎克比其他人更沉默，苏兰特也不指望从他们的口中得到什么信息，伊奥和拜安隶属太平洋，克修拉驻守印度洋，自己很少与他们碰面，卡萨曾经也想窥视自己的内心，苏兰特毫不犹豫的提起笛子，他没有吹奏，他只是捅了过去，那之后卡萨也不会单独去找苏兰特了。

那个人总是会眺望着头顶的天空，他的面容隐在头罩下，他喜欢天空，或是自由，全部都是猜测，苏兰特开始觉得”海龙”这个称谓既适合他，又束缚住了他。

龙，最终不该在天际翱翔吗？

但他却身处海底，身无双翅展翼天空，就囤聚深海仰望苍穹，或许北欧神话里的那条巨蛇与他更接近，但苏兰特记得，耶梦加得是能掀起滔天巨浪的魔物。

他从没在任何人面前拿下头罩，更多时候众人只知道他的发色就如海水一般，湛蓝透亮，但他们并不知道，看不见的那双眼里只有彻骨的寒意。等到支撑海底的通天石柱轰然倒塌，等到自己的同伴永远的闭上了双眼之时，苏兰特才意识到，那个男人的眼底从来就没有人照映出任何人。

他们不过是用完就被舍弃的棋子。

但他的背影是块磁石，牢牢地牵动着人心，立足与他身侧宛若无上的荣耀。苏兰特比其他人更早的察觉到这个事实，所以他避而不见，他开始以疏远的姿态做着抗争，徒劳无功却又必须存在的抗争，哪怕那从来都没有奏效过。

苏兰特刻意的远离他，他不想被男人所伤，为他的锋芒，为他的傲气。

在海水还不曾漫过塞纳河的堤坝，还不曾覆满圣马可的广场时，苏兰特曾幻想过未来，在光影错落有致的沥青路面上，有行人的影子交相呼应，握着彼此的手，直至远方钟声响起，夕阳燃尽，然后周遭归为沉寂，比夜更漆黑的水吞噬了天地。

有那么一刻，苏兰特不经怀疑起他追求的新世界的面貌，但瞬间的闪念敌不过长久的坚持，他已经走上这条道路就不得不为此付出牺牲。

满月的那天夜里，男人背对着他，月光洒落在他的肩头。

“ _Siren_ ，去吹响这场演奏的序曲吧！”男人如此说到，他的声音开始割裂某种假象，他周围的世界变得薄如蝉翼，冷若冰霜。

* * *

从海底神殿离开的路变得艰险，如同一脚踏入春季的烂泥里。成年男子的体重压在自己肩上的时候，苏兰特才怀疑自己方才的决定是个错误，但他不打算回头。

水波卷着碎石，一浪高过一浪，往下望便是漩涡，神殿中央生出饕餮，吞噬海与天。人鱼从他身边游过，留下一串鲜红的痕迹，不一会便晕染了碧波。拜安、伊奥、克修拉、卡萨、艾尔扎克，还有狄蒂丝，苏兰特知道自己不会再见到他们了。他离崩塌的中心越来越远，神殿渐渐幻化成虚无。

但愿你们长眠于海底。

但愿这样就能埋葬过往。

浮出水面后望见了一片漆黑的天幕，星辰消隐，只有月亮高悬在头顶。无论世态炎凉，它都洒下霜白一片，平等的落于人间，哪怕就连那光芒也是从别处借来的，它也不问世事。

他把男人摔在一旁。

“咳……！”

男人吐出一大口水，从嗓子里抖出了声音，颠颠颤颤。他浑身都是血污，有些已经凝固，有些还从撕裂的伤口里涌出，他的皮肤白里泛着青灰，他的模样宛如刚从塔尔塔罗斯回来。

“为什么……咳……要救我？”

他因为伤痛颤抖着，双手撑着地面。

“救你？”

苏兰特冷冷的望着他：

“我丝毫没有救你的打算、但，唯独你没有权利，死在那片海里。”

我的同袍、我的战友被你欺骗，我等的神明亦被你蒙蔽，数万人的性命就为了你的野心陪葬。你一手玷污了那片海，也玷污了所有人为之付出的理想。接下三叉戟的赎罪，不过是你的自我满足，我决不允许你死在他们长眠的海底。

“以后哪怕是横死街头也与我无关。”

苏兰特缓慢地向黑暗尽头的陆地走去，他身上的鳞衣破烂不堪，疼痛在身体的各个部位叫嚣，但他左手紧扣长笛，力度之大，细密的指心很快便浸满了血。他知道自己不会回头，他亦知道这是诀别。

远处，男人就这么望着无言的海洋。

* * *

燥热席卷全境，在干旱的土地上新政也随之难产，一大群难民不得举家带口的离开边界线旁的集中营。男孩牵着苏兰特的手，一瘸一拐的跟着队伍前进。

这是苏兰特与朱利安·索罗“意外”结识的第三个月。

在那此值得纪念的相遇后，他们先是在部门与部门、文书与文书的中转里跑晕了头，之后又马不停蹄的被带到医院像赶鸭子上架一样接种了种类繁多的疫苗，时间就在站与坐，休息与等待之中悄然流逝。等到他们终于办完了手续，肯亚的灾情已经在电视台里播放了近两个星期。

顺理成章的，他们乘飞机来到了这片土地。

将新来的几对家庭安置好后，苏兰特返回了塔韦塔的国联营地，他从信箱里拿到了教授写来的介绍信，要他去难民营见一位摄影师，让国际社会也了解他们在这里的工作。

他骑着从租赁处借来的二手脚踏车，一路往西，光线变得黯淡，苏兰特心里有股不好的预感，这个地区还未到雨季，他从营地出发时，天空是一片蔚蓝，万里无云，虽然雨水会滋润这片干旱的土地，但暴雨绝不是他们现在想要的东西。

但他还是晚了一步，他看着乌云遮蔽了天空，他的脸上感到湿润。

他踩着脚踏车敢到难民营的时候，暴雨几乎吞噬了天地，洪流冲毁了大部分的帐篷，到处是洒落的食物，孩子们奔跑着，躲藏着，有的被母亲拉进坚实的土墙后，还有的跌倒在地上。

牺牲者在苏兰特到达之前既已经出现了，现在他身边唯有一只笛子，一只曾经用来杀人的笛子。

他束手无力，站在那里，周围的哭喊声越来越大，哭声盖住了雨声，第一次，这还是第一次，他被周围的场景震撼，他两度亲眼见证了神罚，这一次，不是以执行者的身份，而是以旁观者的身份。

雨季来临不到二十四小时，瘟疫就已经沿着雨水蔓延开来。

最后苏兰特还是选择留在那里，毕竟他需要帮助这些人，这些人也一定需要他。

三天后他才有办法脱身，勉勉强强赶回营地，随后他得知，之前自己照顾过的男孩伤口感染严重，无奈整个营地的药品都很短缺。

苏兰特只好坐到男孩身边，吹起了随身带着的笛子，男孩很喜欢他的音乐，他头偏过来，带着血污的左臂垂在一边，眼底泛起了喜悦。

“你喜欢吗？”苏兰特领会到了孩子的情绪，他接着吹了起来。

琴声飘扬，音色优美，恰如其分的融进夕阳，如果没有难民营中此起彼伏的低吟，这一幕哪怕放进抒情电影中也不差分毫。

苏兰特看见孩子的眼眸低低的垂了下来，他停下了笛声，夕阳将孩子的阴影拖的老长，就好像他已经长大成人，但他只是安静的躺在床上。苏兰特觉得自己应该去外面呆一会，走出帐篷不远，他提着水瓶，突然猛地停住脚步。

他看见一抹蓝色。

那个男人正站在他面前，他还是和以往一样，发丝垂在胸前，他的面容比几年前更成熟，他眼角多了沟壑、纵横叠加，如嶙峋的岩石边被千年的北风吹凿出的痕迹，他的那双眼依旧锋利。

墨绿色，还是那冰冷刺骨的墨绿色，但这次他的瞳孔里有了自己的倒影。

苏兰特突然觉得自己出现的地点不对，他发现自己遇上这个男人后，无论是行动还是想法，从来就没有正确可言。

他们相距大概有七八米的样子，彼此间都不愿再靠近一步，但男人的喉结动了一下。

“ _S，_ ”苏兰特知道这个音节，在这几年里他早就学会了阅读唇语。

“ _Solent_ ”，男人顿了一下，“ _Solent von Winternitz*_ ”

这是他第一次叫苏兰特的名字。

“原来你也在这里。”又是肯定的判断。

“你的笛声很动人，”男人简洁地说着，“没想到能再次见面，对我而言，很幸运。”

“……”

“我想我们不会再见面了。”

说完这句话，对方转身离去。

苏兰特留在原地，只是看着他走远，他的步伐坚定。然后在橘红色的夕阳中，加隆的身影渐渐变为他眼里的一个斑点。

_[唯独太阳有权利身上带着斑点]，_

你我都无权利，身负罪孽的不只是你一人。

他看着男人离去的背影，耳畔响起了母亲的祝福：

“追寻你的梦想，向前迈进吧。”

苏兰特也转过身，他又往孩子们的帐篷那边走去，吹起了自己的笛子。

“是啊，我们彼此，都要向未来迈进。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> *底稿、无修饰，其实是脚本，姑且与[海]处在同一个世界观下。
> 
> *部分描写有参考唐·麦卡林的自传。
> 
> *von Winternitz是茨威格前妻的家族姓氏。


End file.
